


One & Two

by ARandomFactoid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, Lots of kissing, Multi, all kissing, plus feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid
Summary: A series of drabbles of first and second kisses between the titular character(s) & non-specified 'you' (give or take the circumstances of the character and context).  Primarily written before DA:I's release, so that's why we have who we have here.





	1. Anders

The first time Anders kisses you is a lifetime of rebellion and ache spilling out, fierce, inelegant, and too much like those stories of rucked up robes and fear of discovery and loss for his liking.

The second time, the one he plans as he makes his way to you later that night, crossing that distance in his mind as his tall strides eat the ground between the sewers of Darktown and the grimed-over glitter of Hightown, is no less rebellious - the promise of a lifetime, one he expects to be shorter than he’ll admit. It will be acceptance and defiance all at once, and he can only hope it will be enough when everything comes crashing down around you both.


	2. Aveline

The first time time Aveline kisses you it’s impetuous affection born of happiness found with someone else. It seems she suspects more than she lets on about your feelings, but she’s honest enough with her own to make the situation clear, and sets to rights the course of your relationship, wherever it will lead.

The second time is at her wedding, and she is blushing enough from happiness and good wine that you have not been the only one so honored (though none so frequently, or thoroughly as her beaming groom). It is a happy day, and you swallow the lump in your throat, and wash it down with another of the plentiful cups circling ‘round.


	3. Fenris

The first time Fenris kisses you is want and now and please and why? It leads to nowhere either of you intended when you found him in your home, conflicted and feeling alone - but to where the two you have been heading all along. It is everything and leads to nothing, a story you cannot tell to anyone and yet cannot dare to try to forget.

The second feels like it has taken far too long, and you have taken turns almost slipping through each other’s fingers enough times it has proven the truth of the lie. It is why and please and now and want. It is what it is, what it needed to be, what it always will be.


	4. Isabela

The first time Isabela kisses you is a lark, a bit of fun, and gift of mutual pleasure between friends. But maker, does she make you feel like you have never been kissed quite so well nor so thoroughly in all your time roaming Thedas looking for your peace.

The second time is more tentative than the first. The seal of a promise - felt in hands entwined before your lips meet to seal a commitment stronger, and more meaningful, than anything either of you could put to paper signed by any so-called authority. And you know, for all of the talk and bravado, danger and adventure, it’s not the pleasure, but Isabela herself that is the gift, and you are the gift to her.


	5. Merrill

The first time Merrill kisses you, you have kissed her, because here, now, just the two of you, you dared to let your twitching fingers caress her stuttering jaw as you have wanted to do countless times before. And because her heart opened behind her eyes when she saw the truth of your affections for her - the two of you came together and it is honeyed sweetness, and she is the Ferelden rose you have been dreaming of, all the more desirable for her bared thorns.

The second time, so soon after it seems more and end to the first, Merrill kisses you, breathing Ma'Vhenan onto your lips as you bend into her - the blessing, the claim, the truth of it claiming you as she pulls you along with everything that she is.


	6. Varric

The first time Varrric kisses you, it’s a dare, a forfeit paid after a losing a hand of cards. You bite your lip, blush, and don’t dare to push your luck - and it’s yeah… it’s nice. His lips are softer than you imagined, and even the chaste, closed mouth kiss was enough to turn you red from the tips of your ears to your collar. You play it off and excuse yourself to the bar, the cost of a round of drinks for the group well worth escaping the scrutiny and teasing of the all-too perceptive merry band of misfits.

The second time, later that night, when the two of you are alone and you’ve stayed behind on the pretense of helping him tidy up, he jokes he didn’t really get his bet’s worth of your forfeit. You turn, and literally grabbing that brass ring he wears around his neck, kiss the living stone out of the clueless dwarf (it seems overabundance of ale and lack of sleep makes you bold). You let him go, and turn to leave, prepared to never speak of it again, but he catches your wrist, and dares you to do that again.


	7. Sebastian

The first time Sebastian kisses you is an accident, a lapse to the old Orlesian styled manners learned as a lad and abused as a younger man, as he’s taking his leave at your doorstep at an hour later than is respectable for a chantry brother. He blushes and stutters an apology, in a tone so wounded you almost reciprocate.

The second time the apology precedes the kiss, and you close the distance between your lips before he finishes, and then the boy blushes.


	8. Morrigan

The first time Morrigan kisses you, just before, the Witch or the Wilds is replaced by the young woman who murmured her wonder at the sights and sounds of the Denerim market and took a step closer to your side, wide eyed and vulnerable, but eager all the same. You both hesitate, but her eyes sharpen and her resolve carries you both through, and the magic you feel isn’t born of her mana or the fade but of the heat and want of your bodies as they come together - making muscles jump at the electric newness of each others’ touch and your hearts leap with the rushing fire through your veins.

The second time, as your bodies part sated and spent, it’s a soft brush of her lips finding yours as her hand finds your fingers in the shadowy light of the fire. She is the witch again, and the young woman, and just Morrigan; she is all of those and the secrets she does not share. The shadows of ambivalence in her eyes as she gives you a slow smile bewitch as sure as in the stories she’s used to drive the others away, and you are lost in her as any of those Templars had been in her tales.


	9. Kaidan

The first time Kaidan kisses you, it’s a secret - desperate and rushed and at the edge of what is known, of your fates, your hearts, a risk you have to take because tomorrow may not come and neither of you can deny the truths you both tremble to name.

The second time is private, and that makes all the difference in the Galaxy. You take your time finding the angles you fit together, which very well may be all of them. He whispers your name into your mouth as you come together, not your title - it’s you he breathes in as if you’re the rarest of things, and you fall over the precipice of naming those truths together.


	10. Miranda

The first time Miranda kisses you, you suspect that since you’re both about to go through with one crazy notion she thinks she might as well indulge another. She always has a plan, and you feel yourself pulled along a choreographed dance that makes you wonder, and pause. She flinches, and the mask breaks, and the moment is nearly lost. But you’re good at improvising, and even if you can’t dance you know the next step here, now. And when you whisper her name and ghost your fingers down her arm her smile returns and the barrier falls and it just you and her - Miranda, Miranda, Miranda.

The second time is too fast, not enough, leaving you wanting as you part ways not knowing when you’ll be together again. She smiles weakly as you pull her close, reluctant to let go for her to turn hunted fugitive as you give yourself over to the powers that be. It’s her turn to improvise, putting her hands to your face, kissing you once, fiercely, harshly, and imparting things you don’t have time to dissect before she dances out of your arms and is lost in the crowd covering her escape.


	11. James

James thinks you’re joking, the first time, and drops his chin to his chest with a guffaw at what he thinks is your teasing. You have duck to catch his eye, and he finally gets it when he sees your eyes dilate and hears your breath hitch when his his hand finds your side to steady you both, now that you’re this close. You don’t know if he closes his eyes, but you suspect not when he chuckles, a sound you feel vibrate from his chest into yours as your bodies press together. And when it’s finally… finally happening, his lips are shock to your system - no one should be allowed to have a mouth this god damned sexy.

The second time is a surprise, you’ve both been surreptitious, discreet, and you don’t expect him in the cargo bay when he’s off duty when you need to tinker with your newest set of gear. Your only warning is a strong set of arms that wrap around your middle, turning you around and lifting you up onto the weapons bench. Before your training kicks in your senses are full of one Jimmy Vega and his should-be-illegal sex-appeal. You wrap your dangling legs around his middle, squeezing your knees into his sides and fingers into his biceps until he squirms and moans into the next kiss.


	12. Ashley

The first time Ashley kisses you it takes your breath away - Ash never does anything by half, and never until she’s ready. She knows she’s strong and her refusal to apologize for it is only one of the reasons you’ve fallen into her orbit. You pull and she pushes, and the equilibrium is in the constant motion or your bodies moving through space, finally unfettered by rules meant to prevent this very necessary thing from happening.

The second time she kisses you isn’t so very different, you push and she pulls, and the equilibrium is in the the certainty you’ve found as your foreheads touch, as your chests heave, and you come back down from that heady rarefied space you’ve found in each other’s arms.


	13. Liara

The first time Liara kisses you, it’s nothing like you expected to be - it’s better. Your past encounters, as intense as they had been, are nothing… nothing like approaching what passes between you now. It is you and her, and her, and her… and for the first time since your race to save everything began, your mind is clear of the nightmare that has been chasing you whenever you close your eyes.

The second time it is you that has helped her put her demons to rest. And as the steel in her resolve dissipates under the weight of her realization of what you have just done, you envelope her in your armored arms and she has you, and you, and the the rest of the galaxy at her fingertips - the one that a lifetime ago, you and she had saved together.


	14. Kaidan & James

The first time Kaidan and James kiss you, it’s at the end of a long, tiring day that was supposed to have been the very opposite. Kaidan greets you at the door, placing a line of kisses from your forehead, to your nose, and finally to your lips as you hum a note of pleasure under his ministrations. And just as your mouth opens under his, a soft warm hand alights on your lower back, below where Kaidan’s arms are wrapped around you, holding you close - James. He starts with a nuzzle into your hair, breathing you in as your body shivers with pleasure to have them both so close. Then the peppering of kisses begin at the nape of your neck, inching under your collar that is all of a sudden all too constricting. You break the kiss, only to issue a command to take this somewhere else - like the bedroom, and take them each in hand and lead them further inside in your haste to deepen what has been transpiring between you.

The second time, the next morning, it is James you find most conveniently placed to continue last nights revelries, his head in the crook of your arm - not that you exactly remember how you all came to be arranged this way, naked and warm and limbs all entangled. Kaidan is at your back, yawning softly and mumbling promises of coffee and breakfast when you fling your free arm back, using only the squeeze of your fingers on his skin and a small moan of displeasure at his talk of leaving to lure him back into this space the three of you have made in your bed.


	15. Leliana

The first time Leliana kisses you her hair smells of flowers - the flowers you picked from the side of the path and kept safe so you could surprise her when you reached camp for the night. You’re almost distracted by thoughts of how that scent matters, of what homesickness means, but she hums a noise of want onto your lips as her tongue presses the seam of your lips that is as sweet as any song, and these sensations join to leave you breathless and wanting forever more.

The second time, the two of you are playing by the fire and the flowers are overwhelmed by the wood smoke and lingering aromas of the stew pot. You are making her laugh by dancing your hands inside her fine Orlesian shoes as she strums a tune, and you lean close until she coos her understanding of the hint and captures your mouth with hers. And you realize… the smell of flowers, the red of her hair, the sound of her voice, everything she has given you since you have lost everything and started over- this is grace, this is home.


	16. Kaidan & Ashley

The first time Kaidan and Ashley kiss you, you have just snatched them both from the jaws of your victory that tried its damnedest to take one of them from you. You’ve pulled them into the lift, the medbay, the briefing room, and finally your quarters where your move to shake them for that stupid stunt back there, the excuse to touch them, turns into pulling them close so you can feel their hearts beating, their lungs breathing, against your chest, finally. The world turns upside down as the relief washes over you and you can’t tell whose lips first moves to kiss away your salty tears, or whose breath hitches in response, only that they are here and whole and with you as you fall apart in their arms.

The second time is all too soon, in the prompting if not the execution. You are all about to step back into the fray, perhaps for the last time, together. It is your last chance before the unknown threatens what it will, and you are all seizing the moment. Kaidan is sweet but tentative and Ash is fire - the force of nature that carries the moment. She’s the first to capture your mouth as Kaidan tastes your pulse while your hands scrabble for purchase, and it goes unsaid that you are all getting through this together, or not at all.


	17. Zevran

The first time Zevran kisses you, his mouth is as… cunning as advertised. His hands, however, remain primly on your shoulders, only sliding as far as your elbows before you feel the jerk of his body and he pulls them back up into prim and proper territory. It’s only when you reach for and begin to work open the buckled straps of his armor do his fingers curl into your flesh, as if he has you as much as you have him in your grasp. And when are able to fit through a chink in his armor created by your work, he gasps as you touch him, and the rogue is finally unfettered to use his skilled hands in all the ways he has often promised in flirty jest during your travels.

The second time it is late, and cold, and you have lost the battle of his insistence that you keep the majority of the blanket. And only after he ensured that you are warm and safe against the chill do his hands wander again, drawing the lines of your face with the barest of touches, his lips following behind - soft brushes that sooth more than excite. Your eyes close as you smile at the slight tickle of his eyelashes against your cheek and you fall asleep to the sound of his soft measured breathing next to your ear.


	18. Anora

The first time Anora kisses you is at your wedding. There’s a glint of steel in her eye as the revered mother solemnizes your union as the new ruling couple of Ferelden, but the kiss is real, mouth open, no tongue, as she instructed before you entered the Landsmeet hall together- the perfect practiced kiss from the practiced queen.

The second kiss comes weeks later. You had argued the night before - disagreeing on strategy for dealing with trade envoys from the Free Marches due to arrive that morning. During the meeting, you catch her eye as you deploy some of her advice, gaining the advantage in the negotiations, and wink at her pleased surprise. After, she clears a path through the advisers surrounding you, and pulling you close by the fabric of your sleeve, plants a kiss on your cheek before turning away and heading for the door. She stops before passing through the arch, turning and catching you rubbing your cheek in wonder, and giving you a smile that is all Anora - perfect, unpracticed, Anora.


	19. Steve

The first time Steve kisses you, it’s the last step in the dance around the subject that’s been circled around longer than either of you will admit. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me in a place like this you think as your heart beats faster under the palm of his hand and the rushing of your blood in your ears drowns out the glitchy bass bombarding every square centimeter of the dance floor. Still, his murmured recommendation that you continue this elsewhere rings like a bell through the hazy jumble of physical response, your hand finding his and pulling him along as he laughs at your eagerness, and you feel the vibration of his voice as much by habit of your imagination than by the actual sound waves that might actually travel from his wrist through your fingers. 

The second kiss waits only until you reach the shuttle bay, back at the ship you’ve both come to consider home, leaning again his weapons bench, not yours. A flash of tactical thinking strikes you and you moan his name into his mouth and you pull back slightly to watch his response as you whisper it again and pull your bodies together at the hips. By the widening of his eyes, his eager lean back into your space, you know you’ve landed the direct hit - and gain something to use the next time he’s been working too long, too hard, and needs a good distraction you oh so want to provide.


	20. Vivienne

The first kiss between the two of you was.. not your finest hour. Feeling poorly after a full day’s fight, you retired to your bedroll early - only to awaken ill, sweaty and shivering in a most undignified manner. The Enchanter to the Imperial Court of the Empire of Orlais leans over you, concern writ plainly across her features as you try to think of an appropriate greeting. She leans down and presses her lips your forehead, recoiling immediately and calls for your other companions to bring the potions even as she chides you for letting yourself fall so ill.

Not until she’s about to take her leave of Skyhold do the two of you come so close again. Wearing your most ridiculous distinguished chapeau to mark the occasion, you meet her at her carriage and offer a hand up into the compartment. Before you let go, you look up - a unspoken question she nods in acquiescence to before you dare to kiss the tops of her fingers.

“Not so cold, dear enchanter - all too human, I’m afraid.” you smile as you relinquish her to her travels.

“I’ll trust you’ll keep that to yourself, my dear.” Vivienne intones flatly, although she smiles as she rolls her eyes. "And burn that hat, darling. It’s positively Ferelden looking.“


End file.
